


Wild Call

by TyJaxReaper



Series: OC Solos [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cabins, M/M, Mountains, Naked Transformation, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/TyJaxReaper
Summary: Thomas had been about to close his door, his hand reached out for it when he suddenly heard growling, low and hostile. He was frozen in place. He swallowed thickly, his heart beginning to race and he ever so slowly turned his head into the hallway that led to his livingroom. He took a shaky breath and searched ahead, at the other end of the hall.A short bear creature. A Wolverine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this Thomas character, you're definitely gonna see more on him. And I think I found the perfect partner for him. :)

**Thomas Buchanan                  Graham Williams**

Thomas dropped the log in his shed, piling them with the rest for him to cut in half later, for winter. It was already late November and he’d let it wait. He should’ve done it in September, late August to early September. He would’ve had the temperature on his side, could’ve cut down the trees in the right weather, but no. He’d decided to wait it out, having to work up a sweat in his warmer clothes for cold weather. It was already on the verge of snowing. As of right then, it was cold and wet, and it would probably ice up over night.

He sniffed, feeling the cold burn at the rim of his nostrils. He shook slightly and turned away, stepping out of the shed and locking it behind him before heading for his cabin. He trudged through the slightly wet ground and leaves as he continued walking towards his house. He liked living out in the mountains, away from the stupidity of the world. He’d noticed as they generations continued to be born and grow, they grew idiotic. Thomas, compared to younger people, was smart, had sense. Kids, young adults, teenagers… they lacked common sense, lacked brains and he’d lost faith in so many, even in men his age, women his age. It seemed that the world was losing their brains, their common sense and ability to think rationally.

He tried to seclude himself from the world as much as he could, only going into town to buy groceries and the necessities, to exchange what he hunts for money and to do his job as an animal expert in a veterinary clinic.

Thomas was the textbook-dictionary image for the word anti-social. He tried to talk as minutely as possible to whomever wanted a chat.  

He kicked the tip of his shoe against the strong wood of his cabin, kicking off the leaves and telltale signs of ice, doing the same with the other before turning and opening the door. He unzipped the front of his jacket and stepped in, dropping it from his shoulders and hanging it up.

Thomas had been about to close his door, his hand reached out for it when he suddenly heard growling, low and hostile. He was frozen in place. He swallowed thickly, his heart beginning to race and he ever so slowly turned his head into the hallway that led to his livingroom. He took a shaky breath and searched ahead, at the other end of the hall.

A short bear creature. A Wolverine. They hadn’t actually come near the house before. He’d seen a few, but not close, for the reason that he’d marked the territory with all kinds of marks that animals would recognize. Hell, his own scent was all over the area and certain animals tended to stay away from human's, Wolverine included, but… this one was in his home, inside his domain and from the looks of where he was, he’d just slipped out of his bedroom while Thomas had been stepping through his front door.

He stared, his eyes widening with his heart just hammering faster, threatening to burst through his ribs. The thing was still growling, watching him with bared teeth. He couldn’t do much. His shotgun was around the other end of the cupboard-desk he was currently a few feet away from. The thing would attack faster than he could grab for it. And running out through the open door would lead to a chase and then he’d lose his territory by default to the creature. All the could really do was stay still, pray that it’d leave or give him a chance to grab his gun by turning around.

Though from the looks of its pissed of growling and firm gaze pinned on him, that chance wouldn’t happen soon.

… he had a knife on the inside of his boot. He could use that to warn it off, so he could step further in and then grab the gun. He cursed himself about the fact that he’d decided against taking it with him on his log gathering duty. And his pistol, which was in his damn closet, in his bedroom.

Thomas took a breath, trying to calm himself, or at least compose himself enough to seem less threatening before he gradually lowered himself, fraction by fraction to reach his hand down, running his fingers along the rim of his mid-calf high boots. He’d just about slipped his finger and thumb inside when the Wolverine barked loudly and threatening and jumped forward, jerking its body at him in warning.

The man only paused, stopping his movements to keep a sharp eye on the Wolverines actions. It was hostile, ready to attack if he made a wrong move, and he was sure that reaching for his knife was that kind of move. It was probably familiar to it, thinking and aware that he had a weapon hidden inside his boot.

What else could he do? Running out the door was a no-go. Reaching for his shotgun, a no-go. Attacking the thing would only get himself either hurt or killed, another no-go. His knife was the only weapon he had and the creature seemed to know that and became that little more hostile towards him. He had no other options and he was out of any sensible ideas. And they weren’t even very sensible to begin with.

Thomas took another easy breath, keeping his hand as still as possible with the slightly louder growling aimed at him. One quick movement would do it, a simple grip and swift pull and he’d have a knife in his hand. He could do it, he was fast enough-

He cut his thoughts off as the creature suddenly lunged at him, growling and jumping, slamming into him harder than it should’ve been. His boot caught on the frame at the bottom of his door and he was suddenly on his back, a loud gasp mixed with a groan leaving his lips. Then there was a weight above him, pressing him down. His wrists were pinned to the cold floor outside, his back as well. He was being held down. His heart was beating so fast, so hard. And he needed a moment to adjust, the growling now above him. He threw his gaze to the side, closing them tight. He was dead, so dead, most definitely dead.

It was just the thought that seemed to trigger the Wolverines attack. The thing knew that he’d planned on taking it out. He wasn’t ready to die, definitely not, but the creature had the upper hand.

He didn’t feel it though, nothing. No pain. _He was throbbing, his back and the back of his head from where he hit the ground, but that was it_. Nothing from the Wolverine. His hands were just pinned-... Wolverines couldn’t pin arms… They had no opposable thumbs, and the grip on him felt… human?

Thomas swallowed thickly, trying to calm his panting and heart. He was still shaky after being barrelled into and hitting the floor. He gradually turned his gaze to look above him, staring into the face of some guy. A guy with fangs, bright green eyes and slightly pointed ears. He had dark curles, stubble framing his face, similar to Thomas’.

He was still panting, his eyes wider and more in shock to see the guy holding him to the ground, grip unforgiving and tight. He was pressed to the point that he couldn’t move. Hands holding him, _bare-_ chest to chest, _bare-_ stomach to stomach, and _bare-_ thighs pressed under his own, making it so he couldn’t kick his way out or buck him off, his pelvis was pressed in right between them, pressing against his own crotch and he was thoroughly pinned so that he couldn’t escape if he tried.

He could _feel_ him breathing, the wider area between the guys’ chest and stomach pressing and lifting against his own. Thomas bit at the inside of his lips, watching the man carefully. He was just staring back, a bit calculatingly by the way his gaze was only locked with his. He wasn’t looking away, wasn’t roaming over his features. He was just watching his eyes.

And they stayed like that, Thomas on his back, legs spread, arms above his head, vulnerable, pressed beneath a nude man with glowing green eyes, sharp teeth and who was completely silent while he stared at him.

That silence was actually unnerving him. What was he meant to say though. ‘ _Nice weather we’re having_ ’, ‘ _Eaten any squirrels recently?_ ’, ‘ _Mind putting on some underwear?_ ’, ‘ _You should see a doctor about those eyes, I don’t think eyes are supposed to glow like that_ ’.

He was so close, not even a foot from his face. Where was the Wolverine? Clearly, it’d jumped at him, but it’d been too hard for a small animal. So this guy had jumped him, hit him to the floor and the creature ran maybe. He never heard it run though, no pawpads rushing passed.

“Where’s the Wolverine?” his Northern English accented voice was only a little shaky, swallowing thickly again afterwards. He saw the man’s brow twitch, quirking slightly. He was in thought maybe, thinking on his sentence? He wasn’t sure.

“You’re looking at him,” the stranger said with the most straight-faced flat tone ever, and Thomas stared, his eyes blinking fast for a moment as he just watched him. There was no telltale smirk, or crease of a strained smile or wrinkle in the corners of his eyes. It was like he wasn’t joking or teasing him at all. If this was mocking, the man messing with him, he didn’t much appreciate it.

Only a moment of silence, and Thomas snorted, a smile breaking out. It was clear that he was mocking him, maybe teasing, but he couldn’t have been seriously. His face was plastered in stage-makeup, that was it. He was wearing prosthetics and contact lenses and it was greatly convincing. Maybe that Wolverine was a pet and this was all a damn prank played on the mountain man.

“Jokes over,” he let his smile drop, now only amused. “Now get off,” Thomas struggled slightly, twisting his hands in the strong grip and arching off of the ground. Though that only had him practically rubbing up against the naked stranger.

“I’m not joking around,” he bit back, Thomas’ smile disappearing and a frown taking its place. It stayed, though gradually turning into a form of stun as he watched the features on the man’s face change. His fangs drew back into his teeth, his ears began curving and the last was his eyes, the bright green turning into a duller shade, turning normal. Normal green eyes, normal face, teeth, ears… “Believe me now?”

He’d reply if he could. He didn’t trust his voice for the moment. Thomas had a shudder running up and down his spine, back and forth. His throat was tight, his brain was dazed, and he was staring, eyes wide. What was he supposed to say to that! He could only nod, really slow and completely distracted, clearly shocked.

Thomas felt the grip on his wrists loosen, the warm hands just giving him some freedom. And with that freedom, he decided to slowly reach a hand to the face, making sure that the man could see what he was doing. His forefingers gently brushed at the skin under his eyes.

“How did you do that?” he asked, his voice and tone low and breathy. It was incredible, how he’d drawn back to seem completely human, but that’d mean that he was actually the Wolverine, and that meant that… the supernatural excited… or that was what he assumed. What else could transform from human to animal and animal to human like that? He was a… Were- _Wolverine_? That sounded rather stupid, the name for it…

“Three stages,” the man explained simply, staying as still as he could with Thomas touching him so delicately. “Human, Wolverine and a stage inbetween,” inbetween. So a half shift? It seemed more like a quarter transformation, but who was he think on it? He’d only just… only just what? Met him? Saw him transform? Watched him change while holding him to the ground with his naked body?

“This is…”

“Weird? Unbelievable? Preposterous?” the man supplied for him, and he nodded again, his hand slowly inching down his cheek, pausing at his lips, at the corner. “Not surprising,” he was still above him, still pressed pretty flatly against him.

“Why were you inside?” Thomas then asked, drawing his hand back slowly and letting his fingers wrap around the wrist of his other hand. He was basically lazing there and the other man didn’t seem to want to move, so…

“I was hungry,” hungry… “I had an idea of your schedule, and I tried to work around it,” he’d watched him to get some kind of idea on his schedule to be able to get in and out with food. Was he starving? Maybe he hadn’t been able to hunt or something. It made him feel… guilty for walking in on him.

“Would you like to come in?” Thomas quirked a brow, letting a smirk break out on his lips and watching the surprise hit the other man’s face. “I’m Thomas,”

“Graham… and I’d like that,” a smile slowly tugged at the other’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed, let me know what you thought :D


End file.
